Pandora's Box
by Sirenn7
Summary: With rivalry between humans and Saiyans placing Earth on the brink of war, Queen Serenity worries the Moon Kingdom will soon join the battle. But participation in war becomes a must after Princess Usagi is taken hostage by the Saiyans.
1. Cause for Concern

Queen Serenity took a sip of her tea, now lukewarm, as she gazed out of her bedroom window to view the palace gardens and what

_A/N: Wow, it has been a long since I've ventured over to the SM/DBZ crossover section of this site. O.O However after (finally) getting a hold of one of the DBZ Boudakai games yesterday, I felt myself getting a little nostalgic for Dragon Ball Z and always being nostalgic for Sailor Moon…the mash up of the two in my brain has resulted in this fic. Goodness knows the last thing I need to be doing is started another story with two on hiatus, but inspiration isn't mine to master. I'll probably wonder what the heck I was thinking in writing this tomorrow, but for now, I've just spent the past couple of hours typing and editing this and it was begging to be posted. So without further rambling…I hope you enjoy._

_**Cause for Concern**_

Queen Serenity took a sip of her tea, now lukewarm, as she gazed out of her bedroom window to view the palace gardens and what else of her kingdom she could see. Recent events had been robbing her of her sleep, and she often found herself waking hours earlier than she should.

For the first time in her life, the atmosphere of her home made her feel uncomfortable. Mornings on the Moon were different than those on Earth. There was no "rising" of the sun or coming of light to signify the new day. Moon mornings were identical to Moon nights. Dark, with only the stars and the kingdom's streetlamps and torches to light the way. Living with it all her life, it had never bothered the queen before. But now, sometimes she felt as if there were some things that lurked in the darkness unseen.

With that thought, Serenity drained her cup and quickly rushed down the hall to her daughter's room. Opening the door just a crack, she peered in to see Usagi sleepy peacefully. Her pet cat, Luna, was curled up on the pillow beside her. Serenity smiled at the two before shutting the door and walking back to her own room.

She felt slightly foolish. There was no reason for her to feel threatened in her own kingdom, let alone her palace which was extremely secure. Besides, she was no pushover herself. The silver crystal's power was legend and no one would dare tempt her to use it.

"Are you alright, your highness?"

Serenity turned to find her handmaiden, Nari, carrying an armful of linens.

"I'm fine, Nari. Thank you." The Queen gave a small smile, but her servant wasn't convinced.

"You really shouldn't be up so early." Nari placed the folded sheets on the floor and ushered Serenity into her bedroom. "Especially on a day when you have such important business to attend to. We can't have you falling asleep during the conference."

"I imagine that wouldn't look too graceful," Serenity agreed. "But there's no point in my going back to sleep now. I would have to get back up in half an hour anyway."

"I suppose. I'll get the bath started for you."

At the sound of the water running in the other room, Queen Serenity suddenly realized she _did_ need more rest. She was in no state to begin her day, but being in high power came with obligations and hers was to the safety and well-being of her people. Today's duties were crucial and she could be no less than ready when she walked into them.

"We don't have to be a part of this, mother," Usagi looked at Queen Serenity with pleading eyes. "None of this has anything to do with the Moon. You don't have take responsibility for _their_ hatred."

Serenity smiled at her daughter. "But we _are_ a part of it, Usagi. The Northern Earth Kingdom is one of our allies, and with things as shaky as they are now, it would be dangerous not to be as aware of the situation as possible."

"You don't think...that what's happening on Earth will lead to war, do you?"

"I doubt it will come to that." Serenity placed a kiss on Usagi's forehead. "Now, smile. The ship is landing."

Usagi grasped the arm rests of her seat as the ship touched ground. When it came to a complete stop, she and her mother unlatched their safety harnesses and shakily stood. Usagi felt like ten pounds of weight had been added to each of her legs. Everything was heavier on Earth.

Usagi followed her mother, exiting the ship and walking down a ramp that lead outside. Two Earthlings waited for them at the bottom. Usagi recognized the symbol of the Northern Earth Kingdom on their uniforms.

"King Endymion and the royal family welcome Queen Serenity and the Moon princess to planet Earth."

"Thank you." Queen Serenity nodded and the two guards gestured for her and Usagi to follow them.

Usagi fell behind her mother's pace, as her blue eyes looked around, searching for the one reason she had to ever visit Earth.

Serenity, noticing her daughter lagging behind, cleared her throat slightly. "Looking for someone, dear?"

"Oh, no." Usagi sped up and walked alongside her mother again.

Her mother moved in closer to her. "I'm sure Mamoru is waiting for us with the king and queen inside. He knows you're coming."

"Right," Usagi said quietly, her cheeks turning pink. How could her mother always read her mind?

Stepping inside of the palace entrance, Usagi gasped as she admired the large room. It was simple, but beautiful with marble flooring and tall columns that stretched to the high ceilings. Sunlight poured in through the windows and bounced off of the water in the fountains. Having only visited the Earth a handful of times, she was still fascinated by the beauty of the sun and its light. It was so different than life on the Moon.

"Serenity!" A voice rang from across the entrance way. Serenity looked up to see the Earth Queen, Airi running towards her in a very un-royal like manner. Seeing the tall, raven-haired woman coming at her like a child put Serenity's mind at ease, and she opened her arms wide to envelope her best friend in a hug.

"It's been too long, Airi," Queen Serenity said as they pulled out of their embrace. "How are you?"

"About as good as I can be expected to be, I suppose." Queen Airi turned to Usagi. "Princess! It's so nice to see you again. What a pretty young woman you're becoming. You look just like your mother."

"Thank you." Usagi gave a small bow.

"You must be hungry after your trip," Queen Airi offered. "I've had breakfast set up for you in the garden."

"Actually, I'm a little tired still," Usagi said. "May I go lie down?"

"Usagi!" Queen Serenity shot her daughter a look. She knew Usagi wasn't interested in taking a nap. She wanted to find prince Mamoru. "It's rude to turn down the offerings of our hosts."

"Serenity, please!" Queen Airi waved her hand dismissively. "No need to be so formal, even if you are here for political reasons. She doesn't have to eat with us." She gestured towards the two guards that had escorted Serenity and Usagi to the palace.

"Show the princess to her guest quarters and have some of the food from the garden brought up to her room."

The two guards bowed before leading Usagi out of the entrance room and towards the east wing of the palace.

When her daughter was out of sight, Queen Serenity's expression darkened a little.

"Airi," she said, her tone serious. "I'm really worried about this whole thing. I thought you said everything was under control."

"That's what I thought," Airi replied, equally solemn. "But you know, Endymion won't tell me anything and now I fear this situation is quickly growing out of hand."

"The division of the Earthling and Saiyan Kingdoms has never been an issue before. Why all this tension now?"

"I'm not certain." Airi shook her head. "But I do know that the base of this argument, like all wars, is about territory. But I'm as much of an outsider to this whole mess as you are right now. I can't even say which side is truly threatened."

"I see." Queen Serenity closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Not too long ago, the galaxy had been at peace, with the dark forces having been put to rest, and all of the planet systems had been living harmoniously together. Why were the inhabitants suddenly bickering over something as petty as land?

"I'm sorry, we've dragged you into this, my friend," Airi went on. "That's why today's conference is so important. The thought of going to war is bad enough, I wouldn't know what to do if your kingdom had to go to war as well just because you are allied with us."

"We will come to an agreement today, I'm certain." Serenity tried to assure her friend. "It will be an interesting meeting. I myself haven't interacted with a member of the Saiyan race for a long time."

Usagi sighed and flopped down on the large bed in the room that had been provided for her. She'd been given a servant to help her unpack her things, but had dismissed them, preferring to be alone.

Her mother's upbeat exterior wasn't fooling her for an instant. Earth's situation was more dangerous than her mother was willing to admit. Prince Mamoru had been filling Usagi in on whatever details he could uncover.

Ever since her mother's frequent contact with Earth began, Usagi had heard all sorts of things from Mamoru, mostly about a group of Earth people called Saiyans. Usagi had never heard of these Saiyans before, but from Mamoru's stories they didn't sound like anyone she would want to meet. No wonder, the Moon Kingdom wasn't allied with them.

"You're here." Usagi looked up to see Mamoru standing in the doorway. She didn't even hear him walk up.

"Mamoru." She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like what's going on here, Usako." Mamoru stroked her hair as he spoke to her. "Earth is on the brink of a civil war. Today's conference won't change a thing."

"Mamo-chan what is going on? No one will tell me." Usagi looked up at him. "Mother's not sleeping well, security has gotten tighter at the palace--"

"Good," Mamoru interrupted her. "You need to consider your own safety. If a war does break out, I don't imagine the fighting will stay on Earth for long."

"But why can't I know anything, Mamo-chan? Even _you_ won't tell me everything you know."

"Usako..."

"I'm the heir to my mother's throne!" Usagi cried. "If something happens to her, the Moon will have to look to me! How can I protect my people in a situation I know nothing about?"

Mamoru considered. Usagi's fears were similar to his own. What would he do if his father was killed in battle?

"I understand, Usako. You shouldn't be left in the dark about this." He thought for a moment. "I have an idea, but we'll have to be quick. Our parents will be leaving for the conference soon."


	2. Negotiations

Queen Serenity had never seen a riot like the one that had greeted her, King and Queen Airi when they arrived at the Earth emb

_**Negotiations**_

Queen Serenity had never seen a riot like the one that had greeted her, King Endymion and Queen Airi when they arrived at the United Galaxy embassy. Hundreds of Earth people stood outside, shouting, some holding signs and torches. The local guards were having a hard time settling the crowd.

"Look at what's happening to our planet," Queen Airi whispered to her husband in disgust. "Now _we're_ behaving uncivilized."

"Don't concern yourself with all of it, Airi," Endymion whispered back. "I will put an end to all of this today."

"Get those apes off of our planet!" Someone from the crowded shouted.

"We don't negotiate with animals!" Another person yelled.

Guards shut and locked the embassy doors behind Serenity and the King and Queen. Outside of the conference hall, Airi squeezed Serenity's hand before they parted ways. Serenity entered the conference hall through an entrance on the left and was greeted by several representatives from the Moon. She gave them all a small wave, before taking her seat in front of them. Across the hall, she could see Airi and Endymion taking their seats in the center of their representatives.

"The leading powers of the Northern Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom have arrived." A man with silver hair and blue eyes stood in the center of the hall floor. "The conference may now commence. Which side would like to speak first?"

"We will." Queen Airi stood. "If you don't mind, could I please have an overview of the matter at hand from a representative on the U.G.?"

There were some snickers from the Saiyan side of the hall.

"There will be no need for that." King Endymion stood. "We are fully aware of why we are gathered here today. Now let's waste no time and begin to negotiate a way to solve this problem."

"Endymion," Airi hissed at her husband. "I am _not_ aware of why we are here today. I am second only to you when it comes to authority in this kingdom and I will not be thrown into war blindly and with no say in the matter!"

"I told you not to concern yourself with this, Airi. Now sit down and stop embarrassing me and our people."

"Well, your highness," A representative from the Saiyan people spoke. "In short, your people have been invading our land. We've come to ask you stay within your boundaries as agreed."

"That is an absolute lie!" An Earthling shouted.

"Would anyone be so kind as to explain the conditions of the Earthling/Saiyan territory agreement?" Queen Serenity cut in before an argument broke out.

"Earth's space is divided among the humans and Saiyans by the invisible ring that circles the planet where the sun burns hottest, your highness," A United Galaxy representative spoke. "Humans own the land and seas North of the ring. The Saiyans occupy land and sea to the south of it. The ring itself is neutral territory and belongs to neither the humans nor the Saiyans."

"I see." Queen Serenity turned to the Saiyans. "And the humans have crossed this neutral space?"

"Don't act so surprised, Serenity," A familiar, gruff voice spoke up. The queen hadn't heard it in many years, but there was no mistaking it. "You know how selfish the human race is."

"I can't say that I do, Prince Vegeta." Queen Serenity stood and watched as a short man, with tall, spiky black hair did the same on the other side of the room. "Please, enlighten me."

"We all know that the Moon people are the original inhabitants of this planet," Vegeta began. "The human race came from you. They are people of your race, who were simply born powerless. Weak." He spat.

The sound of his voice alone was causing Serenity's blood to boil, but she let him continue.

"And despite them being powerless, you fools allowed the humans to chase you off of your own planet out of their fear and jealously of you. Even now, after being banished to that cold, dark little rock, you Moon people are still willing to protect them with your magic, risk the safety of you own kingdom. And for what? What have humans ever done for you? Nothing." There were a few murmurs from the Saiyans and Vegeta sat, his usual scowl on his face.

"The better question," Queen Serenity spoke loudly, to show the conversation was not over. "Is what has the human race ever done_ to _us? Nothing. My ancestors wanted our people to have our own planet and this one was better for the humans. Leaving Earth was _our_ choice. No one forced us to do anything."

"I'm sure." Vegeta smirked. "That's the weakness of your people. All that power, but with no idea whatsoever of how to use it."

"And what are your ideas?" Queen Airi snapped at him. "You animals wouldn't know how to handle such power yourselves."

"And still the humans speak out of their place." Vegeta shot Airi a death glare. "You're a very arrogant bunch for people who have no ways of defense other than a few primitive weapons."

"They have us." Queen Serenity threatened. "You dare challenge the power of the Moon?"

"Of course not, Serenity." Vegeta sneered. "But you and I both know your little piece of jewelry can only be of so much help from such a great distance. The humans should be careful."

"Is that a threat?!" An Earthling roared.

"Enough!" King Endymion jumped to his feet. "I will have no more of this! Prince Vegeta, make your proposal so that we might come to some sort of settlement."

"That's easy!" A Saiyan declared. "Get your soldiers out of our territory and leave _our_ resources alone!"

Queen Serenity whipped around to face the Earth king. "You have stolen resources from the Saiyans?"

"Of course not. It is part of the agreement that in the event of scarcity of a resource from either territory, the kingdom in need has the right to take as is necessary."

"You need nothing!" Vegeta screamed at him. "All this is, is another display of human arrogance and greed! You only dare to walk into our territory because the Moon Kingdom is protecting you!"

"King Endymion, the U.G. has no records of your kingdom declaring need for aid from outside resources," A U.G. representative said. "Until one is made, the Northern Earth Kingdom has no right to invade Saiyan soil."

There was a roar of protest from the Earthlings.

The representative continued, "The Earthling/Saiyan agreement of territory will continue as was written. This dispute has been settled and the U.G. now brings this conference to a close."

Queen Serenity let out a breath in exasperation as the conference hall quickly began to empty. This entire meeting had been nothing but a spitting contest between the Earthlings and Saiyans. Directly, the Moon Kingdom was not even involved in the dispute, but it the grand scheme of things, they would be dragged into this issue by default.

Serenity watched as Prince Vegeta left with his people, strutting out with his typical cockiness. As much as she hated to admit it, his short speech had had some truth. Serenity could remember a time when the Moon people, once called the _ab origines_ had not looked upon humans favorably. Vegeta dismissed humans' powerless way of life for weakness, but Serenity knew humans were not to be underestimated. What they lacked in power, they made up with their intelligence and perseverance. Unlike the structures on the Moon, every building on Earth had been created by manual labor. Brick by brick, the humans had made their kingdom with their own hands. When they fell ill, they relied on their own concocted remedies to return them back to health. When they were injured, they endured the sometimes lengthy wait that it took for their bodies to heal on their own. And when they felt threatened, humans could fight back and over the centuries had developed war weapons, some of which were hardly "primitive."

Serenity knew that a number of Earthlings even hated magic. They didn't like being under the Moon Kingdom's protection and insisted they were capable of protecting themselves. Further, a number of Earthlings even saw themselves as superior to the Moon people in terms of their knowledge. While humans relied on thinking to solve their problems, Moon people could solve theirs with a simple flick of a hand.

Queen Serenity considered herself an educated and informed woman, but she knew could _never_ live life as a human. Such thoughts were at the core of human arrogance, she knew. In the absence of magic and power, they had learned to truly do things for themselves.

As she finally got up to exit the hall, a small glint of gold caught the queen's attention from across the room.

Straining her eyes, the queen could see that the shining light was coming from underneath the hood of a cloaked figure that had been sitting on the Earthling side of the hall. Looking closer, Serenity then recognized her daughter's gold, crescent moon birth mark immediately. The taller cloaked figure at her side was Prince Mamoru, no doubt. She watched as they hurriedly shuffled out of the conference room, obviously rushing to beat her and Mamoru's parents back to the palace.

At first, Serenity hadn't wanted to scare Usagi with the events happening on Earth, but she was somewhat relieved her daughter had chosen to spy in on today's meeting. For now at least, the Earthlings wouldn't be going to war with the Saiyans, and that meant the Moon Kingdom wouldn't be either.

_So, there's my start. I've already begun with chapter 3 and it should be up within the next few days. I'll probably post this story 2-3 chapters at a time unless a chapter is really long. So if you enjoyed these first two chapters (or if you didn't) please review and let me know!_


End file.
